1. Field of the Invention
In this day and age, drastic action is required to avoid increasing assaults by pollution on the earth. It has become an absolute necessity to fight toxic gas emissions into the atmosphere. Accordingly, the present inventor, having long been aware of the pollution problem, especially pollution into the atmosphere has conceived and developed a filtering arrangement for eliminating toxic and pollutant gas emissions originating from vehicle exhausts based on washing and retaining motorized vehicle exhaust gases.
2. State of the Art
Vehicles with combustion engines today primarily employ catalytic systems for treating exhaust gas. However, catalytic systems and catalysts, besides being expensive, require lead free fuel, are short-lived and are very sensitive in a cold-start, thus necessitating pre-heating systems to avoid harmful effects over the internal walls thereof.